Finding the Blood Queen
by MissWisy
Summary: Now that Phoenix has found a home with the Cullen's a new problem has arisen. Bella has givin birth to Reneesme and the Volturi are coming to battle. And after a month long trip around the world Phoenix has come back with a newborn vampire named Lida, who has managed to fall in love with werewolf Seth. Follow Phoenix as she helps the Cullen's through Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Okay, welcome to the sequel to "New Vampire in Town" this story will span both the Breaking Dawn movies and therefore will be longer than the last one. Now, I know the last one was pretty short so I will attempt to go slower with this one and I hope ya'll like it. In the words of the Joker: "Here…we…go."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It had been a couple months since I was last in Forks, Washington and when I was here I had been adopted into a new coven and had helped defeat an army of newborns. I had decided that after the fiasco of the Cullen's finding out I had created the Volturi that I would take a break. I had traveled to Rome and Greece. When I arrived in Greece I visited one of my children that I had created a long time ago. His name was Alexander; he had been dying after a bloody battle when I had found him. I had instantly taken pity on him and I had saved him. If you could call what I did saving. I had also traveled to the Czech Republic, one of the places I had never been to. I had met a girl there named Lida; she had been raped and beaten close to death. She had begged me to save her but I knew she was to far gone, so I did the only thing I could think of. I changed her.

I had gotten the invitation to the wedding a few weeks ago and I had been anxiously waiting for the day. I had found a beautiful knee length Grecian style dress with light blue accents. I had light blue heels to match. Lida was wearing a similar dress just in light green with dark green accents and dark green heels. The dark green highlighted her golden eyes and worked well with her pale skin. She hadn't been living on the animal diet for long so her eyes were still slightly red. Lida had the ability to make people forget anything she wanted so sometimes I let her hunt a human only if she didn't kill them but I was trying to wean her off the "natural" diet of a vampire. We had arrived a couple days before the wedding but we didn't tell anyone, we wanted them to be surprised when we showed up. It was an hour before the actual ceremony and we were just walking up the steps to enter the house. We silently crept up the stairs toward the room I could hear Alice's and Bella's voice coming from. When we walked into the room I saw Rosalie doing Bella's hair and Alice doing her makeup.

"Well don't you look just lovely," I said walking into the room. I heard Bella, Alice and Rosalie gasp and then I felt three pairs of arms snake around me and squeeze as if they were trying to kill me.

"Okay, okay, you can let go now," I said with a chuckle after a couple minutes of squeezing.

"Oh my gosh, Phoenix you made it!" yelled Alice practically into my ear. She squeezed me one last time then let go of me.

"Of course I did! It's Bella and Edward's wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Are you going to introduce your friend?" asked Rosalie getting back to work on Bella's hair

"Of course, this is Lida she is a newborn and trust me she'll behave. She's managed to curb her appetite and we hunted before we came."

"Hello," said Lida shaking Alice and Rosalie's' hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lida," said Alice giving Lida a hug which kind of shocked Lida.

"Alright, well I would love to catch up with you guys but I can tell you're busy so I'll go say hello to the others," I said giving a slight wave to Bella.

"Okay, see you later. Nice to meet you Lida," said Bella.

"Nice to meet you too. Congratulations."

"Thank you." We left the room just as Renee and Charlie were making their way up to Bella's room. I heard them talking about the graduation caps and couldn't help give a slight giggle at Charlie's confusion. I gave Charlie a slight wave as I passed him and continued on our way down. I saw Carlisle and Esme talking to a group of platinum blonde vampires and decided I would make my over to them first. When I reached them I just stood behind them and made a shushing motion toward the blondes telling them not to let Carlisle and Esme know I was standing there. It took a few minutes but they both turned around and jumped a couple inches into the air. Then I was tackled again in a bear hug. I put my arms around Esme and gave her a slight squeeze than turned toward Carlisle giving him a hug.

"It's good to have you back home Phoenix," he said squeezing my shoulders than letting me go.

"It's good to be home Carlisle.'

"And who is your young friend dear," said Esme looking toward Lida.

"My name is Lida, Mam. I'm Phoenix's newest coven mate," said Lida with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm glad we have a new addition to the family," said Esme giving Lida a slight hug.

"Do the others know you're here?" asked Carlisle.

"Rosalie, Alice, and Bella do, we haven't gone to find the boys just yet. They would be in Edwards's room right?"

"Yes, I think they are," said Carlisle.

"Alright do you think it's alright if we go up there and say hi?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine dear," said Esme.

"Okay, we'll see you later then."

"Alright, and tell the boys they need to get down here soon," said Carlisle.

"We will." We made our way back into the house and quickly went to Edwards's room. We didn't even bother to knock; I just opened the door and walked in. Emmett was in the process of putting on his shirt and Edward was fixing his cufflinks. Jasper was just sitting in the corner using his power to keep Edward calm.

"Carlisle says to get your asses outside boys," I said.

"Phoenix!" shouted Emmett racing to give me a bear hug. He lifted me off the ground and swung me in a circle then gently placed me back on the ground.

"Phoenix's friend!" he shouted again picking up Lida and giving her a slight twirl. Lida gave s light scream when he first picked her up since she didn't know what to make of it, but when he set her down she gave a slight chuckle and if she hadn't been a vampire I'm sure she would have blushed.

"Hey, Phoenix," said Jasper not moving from his spot in the corner.

"It's good to see you again sis," said Edward giving me a hug.

"It's good to see you too, and Emmett my friend has a name, its Lida," I said with a laugh.

"Hey, Lida sorry if I scared you," said Emmett.

"It's okay you just startled me is all," she said shyly staring at her feet.

"Okay," said Emmett.

"So, like I said earlier Carlisle said get outside, the ceremony is about to start."

"Okay, fire bird just give us a couple more minutes," said Emmett.

Lida and I made our way back downstairs and outside. We quickly found a couple of seats next to Carlisle and Esme. We talked for a couple minutes and then a few minutes later I was standing watching Bella being led down the aisle. Her dress was a lovely pale white with a medium length train and amazing lacework on the back. Not long after they had said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife. I clapped my hands and felt my eyes tear up. Then it was time to party. The DJ quickly put on some pop music and everyone was dancing. I saw Lida sneak off and disappear into the crowd. I made my way over to Billy and the other wolves when I saw something strange. Lida was talking to Seth. She was smiling and using her hands when she talked, which was very strange since Lida was very shy and rarely said more than a sentence to anyone. It felt like an invasion of privacy but I used my power to see if they were mates or not and lo and behold they were. My Lida had found her mate and Seth had imprinted. I walked away to give them some time alone and decided I would go talk to Emmett and the others. When a song I really liked came on Emmett pulled me onto the dance floor and we danced without a care. I laughed as Emmett attempted to do a move but he failed so miserably that I had no idea what to call it. I looked over to my left and gain much to my surprise I saw Lida dancing with Seth. I could tell she didn't know that she had found her mate but I knew that Seth knew he had imprinted. Soon it was time for speeches and "dinner". We all sat down and I managed to get a seat next to Lida. Emmett was the first up to make a speech.

"Excuse me, is this on? Hello?" said Emmett into the microphone. I heard someone wolf whistle and I gave a slight chuckle as he smiled.

"Umm, I'd like to propose a toast to my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years 'cause you won't be getting anymore for a while."

I silently laughed at this sentence knowing how wrong it would sound to the humans who didn't know about Bella choosing to become one of us.

"Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or the hair as I call him. Umm, and then suddenly Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not captain of the volleyball team. No, I'm kidding, just kidding. Or the president of the student counsel," said Jessica being her bitchy self once more.

"Edward will be a good husband; I know this because, because I'm a cop, I know things; like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth. And I know how to use a gun," said Charlie obviously hinting at the fact that if Edward ever hurt Bella, Charlie would find him and kill him.

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your version of fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags," said Alice. Renee sung a lullaby from Bella's childhood which caused quite a few people to laugh, me included.

"I would like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever," said Esme making me want to cry from the love I heard in her voice.

"It's an amazing thing to meet someone you can bear your soul to and who'll accept you for who you are. I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get past what I am, and with Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever," said Edward this time really bringing tears to my eyes. Everyone clicked glasses and we all drank down the champagne. Then it was time for dancing again. Some people were having a dance off and Bella and Edward were slow dancing. It was a couple hours later that it was time for Edward and Bella to go on their honeymoon. They had both changed and as they walked out everyone threw rice on them. I saw Lida next to me looking around at the faces and I knew she was looking for Seth. I saw Bella saying her goodbyes to Renee and Charlie and I noticed some tears leak from their eyes. Edward was packing the stuff into the trunk of the car and after a couple minutes they were in the car driving away from the house. Not even five minutes later as people were dispersing; I heard a lone wolf howl and I somehow knew it was Jacob. I made my way into the house and told Lida I was going to get our stuff from the hotel we had been staying at and that I would be back soon.

It took me about half an hour to get to the hotel and I quickly picked our stuff up and checked out of the hotel. I got back to the house and I saw Lida talking with Carlisle and Esme, getting to know each other. I smiled at the sight glad that Lida was being accepted by the others. I showed Lida the room she and I were sharing and I just tossed our stuff onto the ground deciding to put the things away later.

"So Alice, I need some new clothes and I'm sure Lida wouldn't be unwelcoming towards a new outfit or two," I said walking down that stairs again knowing that Alice would hear me. Not a second later, I heard a squeal and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"We can go tomorrow when the stores are open and you will get a MAKEOVER!" shouted Alice jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Esme, do you want to come with us?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

A/N – Okay, here is the first chapter of the sequel; I hope you liked it. The first half of this story will be kind of focusing on Lida and her relationship with Seth because I love Seth and I wanted to give him somebody to love. Anyway, review please!


	2. Author's Note

A/N ok you guys I just wanted to ask you a quick question for the next chapter. Where do you want Seth and Lida to go for their first date? Since Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon I want to focus a bit on my new OC. So yeah comment what you want them to do and I will pick the best one. Peace!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chap. As I am out of school now I should be able to write a lot for the next couple of months. R&R please!

The next day Lida, Alice, Esme and I went to Port Angeles and did some cloth shopping. While Esme and Lida were walking around in one of the clothing shops Alice was dragging me towards the hair salon. I tried to squirm my way out of her grasp, but to no avail. When we reached the inside I saw the lady at the front desk smirk at my obvious struggle.

"What can I do for you ladies?" she asked in a high, yet refined voice.

"My friend here needs a haircut and a dye job. She wants to get highlights but has always been to chicken to actually do it," said Alice.

"Well than follow me please," she said taking me to the back.

"Get layers and have the tips dyed blue," Alice whispered just loud enough for me to hear with my vampire hearing. I was lead to the very back as the other chairs were all filled up. I told her how I wanted to get it done and she led me over to the sinks. She washed my hair and proceeded to cut my hair. A little over and hour later I came out of the salon with layered and blue tipped hair. I kept asking Alice why she made me do it but she kept tight lipped.

We walked around the mall a bit longer and I came out with at least six new outfits and four new pairs of shoes. All picked by Alice of course. Lida looked happy as she had found a few dresses and jeans to her liking. When we had been in The Czech Republic I hadn't bought her many new fancy clothes since I had been trying to get her used to the new diet of animals and that could be quite messy. She had changed into one of the dresses. It was a simple knee length black and white sleeveless dress. The black was a band around her bust and the white was a sheer fabric that was in layers above a white slip. It wasn't snug and the bottom flared but it did show her curves nicely enough. She had also gotten a blue dress that was knee length in the front but went down to her ankles in the back. It had a sewn on belt at the waist and was also sleeveless. She had told me that Seth had asked her out on a date and that was the dress she was going to wear.

When we got back home the boys were standing around the television, playing Guitar Hero. Emmett and Carlisle were up and of course Emmett was kicking his ass. I took a quick peek at his score and then made my way up to Lida and my room. I hung my mew dresses in the closet and put my other clothes in the drawers. I grabbed my book off the end table and made my way back downstairs, passing by Esme and Alice. I sat down on the couch and opened my book. I managed to read two pages before I felt the couch dip slightly next to me. I looked over and saw that Carlisle had quite.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Yes, well I don't think anyone can really beat Emmett at that game."

"Ha that's probably true," I said with a slight chuckle.

"So tell me how did you meet Lida?"

"I travelled a little and made a stop in Prague; I was walking around when I found her. She was screaming, a man was standing above her, holding a knife. When he saw me he kicked her in the head and advanced on me. He was one of the dumbest humans I had ever been acquainted with. He didn't die though, I knocked him unconscious and after I took care of Lida I took him to the local police."

"I see. What did he do to her?"

"He raped me, and beat me within an inch of my life," said Lida plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Oh dear I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her. She squeezed him tight, holding back tears I knew were threatening to fall.

"Hey Lida, think you can beat me on this?" asked Emmett trying to lighten the mood.

"No, but I'll sure as hell try," she said, composing herself and grabbing a guitar.

"You wanna play Phoenix?" he asked holding out another guitar.

"No thanks Emmett. I think I'm gonna go hunt, I'm feeling peckish," I said grabbing my book and putting it back in my room. I jumped out the window and ran into the forest. I ran for about half an hour and when I finally came out of my thoughts I was deep in the mountains. I decided that I should finally start hunting and I began stalking a lion I found a couple minutes later. It took me about five minutes to find it and take it down. I drank like a savage, tearing through the muscles and veins. I sat there for a minute after I finished and let my thoughts wander.

_I was travelling with my creator and he was teaching me how to hunt and fight. I had changed from the sweet girl I had been when I was alive. Now I was a fierce creature of the night, capable of killing anyone I wanted. We were in my hometown of Cairo, Egypt. It was my first night out and we were just wondering the streets looking for a meal. It took us about ten minutes but then I felt an insane dryness in my throat and I smelled the most intoxicating thing ever. Blood, human blood. I ran with vampire speed to where the smell was coming from and I stopped when I saw someone. He was a handsome boy of about eighteen and he had dark hair and dark eyes. I felt like there was something familiar about him but I was too thirsty to care. When he turned and saw me his face blanched and he had this scared yet confused look in his eyes and for a second, just a second I swore I saw love as well. I grabbed his neck and sunk my teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. I could taste the sweet blood running over my tongue. When I had almost sucked him dry I felt my maker grab my shoulder and pull me away. I dropped the boy's body and I heard him whisper one thing right before he died. _

"_Phoenix," he said and that was when I recognized him. It was Ardeth my childhood friend and the love of my life from when I was alive. I felt my dead heart break and I fell to the ground sobbing, clutching Ardeth's body to my own and I felt hatred well in my heart towards my maker._

Tears pricked my eyes as I thought of Ardeth and I felt his blood coating my hands. I ran to the nearby stream and washed as much of the blood as I could off of me. I was still covered but at least I didn't look like I killed ten people. I ran back to the house and now that I was aware of my surroundings it took me longer than expected. By the time I got back the sun was about to set and I made my way into the shower. I scrubbed my skin hard and washed my hair for at least ten minutes so I could get all the blood out. When I got out I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and made my way into the room. Thankfully Lida was still downstairs with the boys so I was able to have some more time to myself. After I was dry I put on a pair of black leggings and a light brown tunic. I settled down on my bed and read all through the night.

It was late afternoon the next day when Lida went up to our room to get ready for her date. Seth and her decided to go see a movie in Port Angeles. Since she was going out and the others were on a hunt I decided I would watch something on Netflix, since I had finished my book earlier in the day. I flipped through the selections of movies and TV shows when I settled on BBC's "Sherlock." I had always been a fan of Sherlock Holmes and this seemed like a good adaption of the famed detective and his army doctor friend. I quickly found out I liked this version better than any of the others. The actor they had playing as Sherlock was much younger and much more handsome than all the others and he simply oozed self-confidence. He played the part extremely well. The way the bickered reminded me of how Aro and Marcus always bickered. Caius always sat out because he liked to watch them go about, he always enjoyed when we argued with one another.

"_Honestly Marcus how can you not see it!?" shouted Aro. He was trying to prove once again to Marcus that his wife, Didyme, was planning on leaving the Volturi. They had been going on like this for days and I was quickly getting tired of their antics. I knew Marcus and Didyme weren't happy with being in the Volturi anymore and I knew they were planning on leaving. And I was fine with it. Aro had been getting colder throughout the years and I was beginning to worry that he would completely lose himself, as I had done many years ago. It was then that Didyme crept into the room and made her way to my side. No one else had noticed her; I reached for her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, trying to comfort her._

"_I know Aro because I am going with her!" Marcus shouted back at Aro. Aro backed up, his face showing only one emotion. Shock. Shock at how his 'brother' could leave them. Shock at Marcus yelling at him. Marcus was always the most level headed of us. _

"_Surely you're not going to let him just leave?" asked Aro turning to face me. _

"_He isn't happy here Aro. More than anything I want all of you to be happy and if he has to leave us than I won't stop him," I said walking over to Marcus, who I considered my son. I wrapped my arms around him and held him for a few seconds._

"_You have my blessing, child," I said stepping back. _

"_And mine," said Caius, not even taking a step down from the dais. _

"_Well then, if Phoenix and Caius are alright with it then I am too," said Aro taking a step towards his brother. He had a wicked glint in his eye and when he was close enough to touch Marcus he sped over to Didyme and ripped her head from her shoulders. He grabbed a torch on the wall and threw it onto Didyme, her broken body quickly catching fire. Marcus gave a feral scream and rushed Aro. Once he had Aro in his grasp he broke Aro's arms off and tried to rip his head off. I grabbed Marcus and pried him off Aro before he could kill him. I held his arms behind him and when he calmed a little I held him and felt his tears soak through my dress. I ordered Caius to hold Aro but he didn't get the chance to when Aro called in Chelsea and had her put Caius under her spell. Chelsea may be a young vampire but she was powerful, she had the ability to change your relationship with anyone she wanted. Aro used her to make people loyal to us, or to keep them loyal to him. Caius sat down again and then Chelsea walked over to Marcus and was able to put him under her spell. _

"_Don't tell me I have to spell you too?" said Aro taking a step towards me, madness glinting in his eyes._

"_It wouldn't work anyway," I said, letting go of Marcus. _

"_What happened to you Aro?" I asked, sad that my favorite child had lost himself. _

"_I changed and there is nothing you can do to 'fix' me," he said. _

"_Then I pity you." _

"_I don't want your pity!" he shouted. _

"_I know, but I still pity you," I said making my way out of the room. I left that night and I haven't seen them since._

A/N Ok I hope you liked that chapter. I gave you two flashbacks and I hoped they helped you get to know Phoenix better. Sorry for the wait this would have been up a few days ago but my Beta hasn't sent me the edited version so if you spot mistakes in this chapter please feel free to point them out to me. Also I am looking for a new name for this story so please comment with any ideas of yours. Thanks for reading!


End file.
